Kuririns worst nightmare
by Shaylen
Summary: PG13 for fighting, and some cussing. I wrote this out of pure and utter boredom, R+R.


Disclaimer (Whatever that means.): I don't own any DBZ characters (Darn), Akira Toriyama and all them other lucky people do.  
  
This story is fictional (Duh) and Does not take place during, before, or after, any of the DBZ episodes.  
  
---  
  
The once smooth winds were blowing foul and harsh, there was a certain something in the air, but what was it? It was hard to tell, but unmistakable smell of death. A cold laughter filled the air, that familiar voice that always sent a shiver down his spine. Kuririn was face to face with Majin Buu after chasing him down. The wreckage that was once a glorious city surrounded them, the air full of smoke from the wind blowing through the ruins. It was eerily quiet as they stared each other down. He hated those smirks, which glow of satisfaction.  
  
"Why me?! Why them?!. Just, Why?!" yelled Kuririn with an angry gesture as he clenched his hand into a fist.  
  
"I thought it'd be fun to pick on the weak one, it was clear that out of all them 'warriors' you were the weakest. And I am not picking on the weakest one because I cannot defeat the strongest, because as you know. I already have" spoke Buu in a deep tone with a hint of joy, "So I will let you suffer now, I won't kill you. yet. You are the strongest of the few weaklings left on earth, I think I'll deal with them first before I have my fun with you" he finished.  
  
"No. You can't kill any more people. You won't kill anymore people!" Kuririn yelled in reply.  
  
"You can't stop me, so I will kill more people, more and more until there is nothing left." said Buu with a grin.  
  
"What would you do, when there is no people left to kill?"  
  
"Well, there are animals, fish. I could totally destroy this planet. and I'm sure there are other planets with life on them" spoke Buu, still with a confident grin on his face.  
  
Kuririn was left there, this was one of them moments where he felt really powerless. He was powerless to save Juuhachi, Gokou. Everyone, and now powerless to save everyone else. There was silence as Buu resorted to entertaining himself a bit, with a point of his head-tentacle, he turned a passing bird into a cookie. Then stepped on it after it reminded him of his former good self, Mr. Buu. As the silence fell longer, Kuririn floated there thinking. So many thoughts, So many emotions.  
  
"Why me? It's always me. The weak, short, bald one. Not everyone may like me, but I didn't do anything to anyone to deserve this. Gokou and the others didn't do anything to deserve that kind of death. Why. Juuhachi.. One of the only women to give me a second glance. All I wanted was to settle down, and just when I thought I'd never find a gal, there she was. Even if she was evil, love knows no boundaries does it? Our life together was ended short. It's unfair. Gohan and Biideru had a nice start, Vejiita and Buruma could've worked things out for the better, Gokou & Chi-Chi... But now. But now there's nothing, because of him. All because of him." thought Kuririn, unknowingly speaking aloud.  
  
"Hm. Heh, How. Disgustingly lovely, If I had a heart or cared I'd be touched and sorry that I killed your weak little friends" Buu spoke, growing a bit bored he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Marron. Juuhachi" whispered Kuririn as his eyes began to water a bit.  
  
"You're pathetic, no wonder why you're always the one with bad luck, you let it happen to you, You should be ashamed of yourself. You call yourself a fighter, a protector of Earth. Look at Earth now, Nearly everyone is dead. and even now you can't do anything to save what's left" Buu coldly spoke.  
  
"God.." Kuririn started then broke off into silence.  
  
"Damn you!!"  
  
His angry voice echoed throughout the empty streets, A sudden rage outburst from within sparked, so many thoughts, memories, and emotions causing Kuririn into a never before seen, or felt kind of rage. At this moment he wanted nothing more in the world than to kill Buu, make him pay for what he'd done.  
  
"I'll. kill you, you.. God damn. Son of a." whispered Kuririn through gritted teeth.  
  
"Son of a what? Hmm?" Buu interrupted with a perked brow and a smirk.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" yelled Kuririn as loud as his voice could go, with a tone of anger in his voice that'd never been heard before. His choice of words were also rarely spoken by him.  
  
"Stubby is angry, He go boom?" Buu simply spoke, almost in a Mr. Buu tone but it was still sarcastic.  
  
"..Shut up!"  
  
One second he was there, the next he wasn't. Flying faster than the eye could see, Kuririn shot at Buu like a bullet then proceeded to throw as many punches and kicks at him as he could, each one in vain as they were blocked with ease. Buu couldn't help but chuckle and smile devilishly at Kuririn's sad attempts at hurting him.  
  
"C'mon, is that all you've got little man?" Buu questioned laughingly.  
  
A low but deep growl came from Kuririn's throat, then he suddenly flew back with a burst of speed and stopped a few good yards back. His left hand was angrily clenched so tight in a fist, if he had nails his hand would surely be bleeding, his left arm was down at his side and bent at the elbow slightly as his right arm moved up, his palm reaching for the sky. He continued to growl and glare hatefully at Buu as a circle of what looked to be energy in the form or beads rolled up his arm, forming into a ball in the palm of his hand before flattening out and taking shape of a rather large saw.  
  
"Kienzan." he whispered, "HA!!" he yelled to finish.  
  
With those words, the spinning saw of pure and concentrated chi was launched from his hand as he threw his left leg back in the air, turning his body to the left and flinging his right arm forward, the disc was sent spinning toward Buu at a pace so fast, all that could be seen of it was a yellow blur in the air.  
  
"You are so. Slow, and weak" Buu spoke.  
  
After speaking, Buu had time to yawn before he simply phased out and dodged the disk, reappearing behind Kuririn who let out a gasp as he saw this then quickly turned to face the pink demon.  
  
"No, it's not done yet" Kuririn threw his arms up.  
  
With this motion, the disc made a U-turn and flew back toward the direction from it was once threw, now flying at Kuririn's back. But Kuririn happened to phase out just in time, and the disc flew through Buu's upper torso. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, slowly Buu's arms and lower body fell apart where he was cut. but then suddenly he just turned to goo and fell to the broken street below. Kuririn's facial expression turned to one of victory, he gave a cool smile until Buu fell to the street in a puddle of goo, and shortly after reformed.  
  
"Well, now that I've been so kind as to give you the first shot. It is now, my turn" spoke Buu as he glanced up at the sudden panic stricken Kuririn.  
  
"Don't worry though" Buu spoke again, "It'll be quick, and painless. Well, I'm not so sure about the painless part" he finished.  
  
Not a moment after he finished, Buu phased from the broken street on which he stood, to directly in front of Kuririn, It was then that he flashed his classic evil smile, then he sent his fist thrusting up into Kuririn's jaw. The force of the punch instantly sent Kuririn flying up into the air, he'd be screaming all the way if he could but it felt as if his jaw were broken, perhaps it was. There was too much pain to tell, his eyes were closed as blood was building up in his mouth. Finally he stopped and started to fall back down to the broken street below. As he fell, he managed to open his mouth and let out a choking gag, blood spurted out and as soon after it did, he let out the loudest scream, it echoed loudly throughout the city, All Buu could do was float there with his arms folded and watch in entertainment as Kuririn fell, a smirk coming upon his face as he heard that scream of agony.  
  
"My, a simple punch took you out, what a weakling" Buu spoke a loud.  
  
It was two seconds later that Kuririn's back came in contact with a sharp jagged piece of broken pavement, he let out another scream of agony, his eyes were closed as tight as they could possibly be, and his fists as well, it all happened so fast. That scream was like music to Buu's ears, like a finely orchestrated opera, he smiled in enjoyment and satisfaction at the sound. Kuririn was going numb, he could feel the blood loss as the red crimson slowly dripped down onto the pavement, slow at first and then a small steady flow that turned into a steady stream moments later. He couldn't move at all, it was the most pain he'd ever felt, his spine must be trashed, tears welled up in his eyes. Again he'd failed, and he wished he was dead, the pain was too much to bare, he had nothing else to think about except for the excruciating pain, until Buu landed in front of him.  
  
"Look at you now, You just had to try and play hero didn't you? You could've lived a few hours longer, but you went and challenged me." spoke Buu in a cold tone as be placed his foot upon Kuririn's chest.  
  
"AAAHH!" instantly screamed Kuririn at the pressure.  
  
It felt like he was being ripped into, the jagged edge of pavement inching deeper into his back. He could barely open his eyes and even then it was blurry, the tears from the pain slowly rolled down his face, he could feel what little life was left in him slowly fading. His breathing becoming less frequent, forced, stressed.  
  
"You know, I could put you out of your misery, but I'm not a nice person like that. Maybe I'll stand here and watch you slowly die. Oh wait, What's your name again? .Well never mind, not like it matters. You'll soon be a forgotten memory" spoke Buu.  
  
"This. is th. the, end." Kuririn coughed, "I'm sorry. I could.. couldn't save, you. Juuhachi. J-Juuhachi!" Kuririn screamed out her name  
  
He could hear his voice yell out her name, it seemed to grow louder and louder until suddenly. He was awoken with a jolt and sat straight up, a cold sweat broke out over him as he threw off the covers. It was 2:15 AM and Juuhachi was fast asleep beside him; they were at the Kame house.  
  
"Juuhachi" he spoke as he lightly shook her shoulder.  
  
She mumbled in reply before finally rolling over, facing him and opening her eyes.  
  
"Ah, What..?"  
  
"I. had. the most horrible nightmare. Dear god. the pain, it was like, it really was happening." explained Kuririn, tears swelling his eyes again. "Everyone was dead. Gokou, You. Gohan, Biideru. Everyone. except for Me, and Buu. Buu was so evil" he started to growl as a tear rolled down his cheek then he began to shake his head, "But it was just a dream. Thank god, just a dream." he finished.  
  
Juuhachi's eyes opened a little wide at how shook up Kuririn seemed to be by his nightmare, she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Yes, it was just a dream, Nothing is ever gonna happen to Gokou, me, or the others." she said comfortingly.  
  
".Yeah, I know" Kuririn lifted his head up and looked at her, "Just, the thought of losing everyone ya know? Especially you. It drove me into a blind rage. I remember, just wanting to kill Buu so bad. Ugh, I've gotta stop thinking about it. I'm sorry, let's go back to sleep" he finished and smiled lightly afterward.  
  
"Hm. Yeah, Just sleep love, you'll forget about it by the morning." she replied.  
  
And and so, Kuririn being so thankful that it all was just a dream, slowly drifted off to sleep. Juuhachi meanwhile stayed awake as Kuririn began to lightly snore. She stayed awake thinking, thinking about that look on his face, it seemed so genuinely scared, startled, panic struck.  
  
"That must've been, some nightmare. Hm, but.. He'd really be lost without me.? He loves me that much? .Why am I even asking myself this? I know he does. He does" Juuhachi thought a loud, then smiled lightly as she finished. Then She laid back down, slipped an arm around him and fell back to sleep. 


End file.
